The Hogwarts Five
by EnderTrouble
Summary: The Wizard flu cancels the entertainment for the Yule ball... and thus, The Hogwarts 5 appears, The Wizarding world's newest band. Rated T for Mild Language
1. Chapt 1: Annoucement

**DISCLAIMER: ****I own the computer I typed this up on. Oh and the paper I wrote the initial idea on. Past that, J.K.R. and The Following Artists own whatever they are credited to: Much Thanks to Cascada, Nickelback, and Trapt. **

**Chapter One:**

**The Announcement**

_"Attention Students:_

_Due to a small case of the Wizard Flu, the Weird Sisters will not be able to perform at the Halloween Ball this year. A D.J. will be brought in as a substitute._

_Headmaster A. Dumbledore"_

The Gryffindor common room was in an uproar. Several students crowed the announcement board to read the message as it appeared.

"No Weird Sisters this year?" Dean complained. "What are they going to make us listen to then?"

"Probably really old music, like from the Founders' time." Ron said as his red hair fell into his face.

"Hey, Ginny, you still want to go? I mean, this thing could get really boring." Dean turned to look at his girlfriend, Ron's little sister, who was sitting on the couch reading.

Ginny looked up from her book and smiled. "Of course, plus it's a ball and I love to dance!"

Dean's face seemed to stiffen. "But you said yesterday that you had a massive amount of homework to do. You do have your O.W.L.s this year."

"I know, Dean, but it's always good to loosen up a little, at least every once in a while." Ginny smiled up at him.

Dean nodded to her before stalking off, mumbling to himself.

"Ginny, can I talk to you?" Hermione asked as she walked over.

"Sure, but let's use my dorm." Ginny stood and made her way to the stairs leading them to her room. Walking through the door Ginny made her way over to her bed and sat down, Hermione wasn't as quick to follow. "What's up?"

"Well, you heard about the Ball and I was thinking, maybe it's time to show them, um, well you know, The Band." Hermione whispered as she walked in front of Ginny.

"But how 'Mione? They have a D.J. coming in." Ginny asked as she looked up at her friend. For five years, ever since Ginny's first year, she and Hermione had been in a band. The bigger surprise is that not only are they in the band, but who the other members of the band are: Luna Lovegood, Pansy Parkinson, and Anya Ronan. No one would ever believe that each of the four Houses could get along. Especially, not those girls.

"I was thinking of asking McGonagall if they would let a student band play instead." Ginny noticed that Hermione was too determined to push the idea aside.

"Ok, but under one condition, the band members are kept secret from the student body, until they introduce themselves from the stage and they can do it when ever they please." Hermione nodded her head in acceptance before changing the subject.

"Hey have you written anymore songs of late?"

"Yeah, only one though and it's not done." Ginny grabbed her notebook off her nightstand and showed her the song.

"Ginny, this is great." Hermione lowered the notebook and sent a shocked look at her friend. Ginny nodded her head in thanks as she took the notebook back.

"I can't write anymore. I have no inspiration."

Hermione's face paled as Ginny's words made her think of an event that had happened late last night while she was on patrol. "Ginny, have you talked to Dean today?"

"Yeah, just before you kidnapped me." Ginny joked with a smile.

"He hasn't told you yet, has he?" Hermione asked.

"Told me what?" Ginny stood and looked Hermione in the eye wondering what she was talking about.

"You have to hear it from him." Hermione said, shaking her head at Ginny as she opened her mouth to ask again before she turned and started walking toward the door.

"Hermione, what are you talking about?" Ginny called after her. _'What was that about? Is Dean planning something? And why does my best friend know before me?'_

Curiosity getting the better of her Ginny turned and walked quietly to Dean's dorm door. As she neared it a sudden noise inside sent her rushing in. Dean was sprawled beneath a brunette. The two looked to be snogging. At least, that's what she hoped. The door banged off the wall, startling the two. Ginny's face burned as she noticed who the brunette was.

"Parvati? Dean, what is going on!" Ginny demanded as she looked as him, Dean stood to face her.

"Ginny, it's been really nice being with you. You're a great person, and you're really sweet, in more ways than one but this just won't work. I need someone more suited to me. A real woman."

"Well I don't see how that's possible since you aren't a real man." And turning she stormed out. At least now she had her inspiration and could finish her song.

The words flowed onto the page, creating song after song. Melody seemed to create itself.

"Ginny?" a voice came from the door.

"What?" Ginny snapped.

"I'm sorr…" Parvati said.

"Don't." Ginny interrupted her. "Don't even say sorry. I know that you aren't. Just go."

"You know, you can be such a bitch."

"Rather be a bitch than a whore." Ginny shouted, flying down the stairs, and out of the common room. Not looking where she was going, she ran headlong into a solid wall of sixth year boy.

"Ginny are you ok?" Harry asked, trying to help her up.

"Yeah, fine Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around her and brought her into a hug. "You know that you can talk to me, My Ginny. Forever I will be there for you."

**A/N: READ AND REVIEW!**


	2. Chapt 2: The Ball and The Band

**Chapter Two:**

**The Ball**

"Hermione, come on. We are going to be late!" Ginny's voice called from the door. "Don't forget your notes!"

The door opened to reveal a modern day muggle teenager, carrying a small case in her hand. Hermione's bushy brown hair was now controlled and laid in waves down her back with a few curls falling into her face.

"Nice costume." Ginny commented. "That wasn't a bad idea." She said pointing to the box in Hermione's hand.

"What are you supposed to be?" Hermione asked as she nodded.

"I am a rock star!" Ginny said as she turned in a circle showing off her low cut black jeans and slinky glittery black top. Her flaming red hair now had a single strand of black going through it.___**A/N(Think of Rouge people, only red and black.)A/N**___"Hurry up we have to meet the band in the Room of Requirements in 10 minutes."

"Ok, let's go." Hermione said, as Dean walked down from the boy's stairs.

The walk down was extremely quiet. As they arrived at the door Hermione stopped Ginny.

"Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah, let's just do this."

Twenty minutes later, the lights in the Great Hall dimmed and a note reverberated through the room. A voice rang out…

"_Remember the feelings,  
remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moments I knew I  
would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell."_

Ginny stepped out into the spotlight, her faced partial covered. The music, now in full swing, hypnotic.

"_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

_You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you  
just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a  
girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on_

_Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again_

_Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again."_

The music was overcome with shouts and cheers. Ginny stepped out and began her speech.

"Good evening Hogwarts!" Cheers overwhelm her voice. "On lead bass guitar… Anya Ronan!" Anya stepped out into the light. Her green flame guitar around her neck.

"Hey Hogwarts!"

She began the next song. The bass strings lighting up as she played.

Ginny smiled as she began to sing.

"_Circling your head, contemplating  
everything you ever said  
Now I see the truth, I got doubt  
A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out  
See you later  
I see your fantasy, You want to make  
it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, Inside of our heads  
(yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this  
is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first  
impressions got to be your very best  
I see you're full of shit, and that's alright  
That's how you play, I guess you'll  
get through every night  
Well now that's over  
I see your fantasy, you want to make  
it a reality paved in gold  
See inside, inside of our heads  
(yeah) Well now that's over  
I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this  
is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know I know all about  
I know, I know all about your  
motives inside, and your decision  
to hide_

_Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong  
Headstrong we're Headstrong  
Back off we'll take you on  
Headstrong to take on anyone  
I know that you are wrong and this  
is not where you belong  
I can't give everything away  
I won't give everything away"_

"Now for Lead Guitar! Slytherin Princess: Pansy Parkinson!" Pansy was the next to step up.

"What's Up Hogwarts?" She played a few notes.

"_Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so hard alone  
Now I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
can happen to me  
can happen to me_

_Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
Cause I know for sure  
My love is real my feelings pure  
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you_

_I need a miracle..."_

"On Drums: Ravenclaw 5th year Princess Luna Lovegood!"

"Good evening, everyone." Luna said, giggling.

"_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While your looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damned disease"_

The professors were all stunned. No student had ever spoken like that, let alone sung it to the majority of the school. All of the students screamed, clearly enjoying the song.

"_And I love the places that we go  
And I love the people that you know  
And I love the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I love the powder on your nose_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)_

_I like the freckles on your chest  
And I like the way you like me best  
And I like the way you're not impressed  
While you put me to the test  
I like the white stains on your dress_

_And I love the way you pass the check  
And I love the good times that you wreck  
And I love your lack of self-respect  
While you passed out on the deck  
I love my hands around your neck_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
(Gone for good, and this is it)_

_I like your pants around your feet  
And I like the dirt that's on your knees  
And I like the way you still say please  
While your looking up at me  
You're like my favorite damned disease_

_And I hate the places that we go  
And I hate the people that you know  
And I hate the way you can't say no  
Too many long lines in a row  
I hate the powder on your nose_

_And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
And now I know who you are  
It wasn't that hard, just to figure you out  
(Now I did, you wonder why)  
(Why not before, you never tried)  
(Gone for good, and this is it)"_

The students were screaming. No one had ever dared sing an inappropriate song in front of the professors.

"Ok, now, there are two members left. Which do you want first?" The crowd screamed. "On Keyboard, The Gryffindor Sixth Year Princess, Hermione Granger."

The keyboard started, a soft melody.

"_Oohh.. Hmmmm.._

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dream.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard, to survive._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life._

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
Oh the good and the bad times,  
we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life._

_Every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
Every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
Every time we kiss, I reach for the sky  
Can't you feel my heart beat so,  
I can't let you go  
Want you in my life."_

As soon as the song ended another began. The students were confused.

"_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
Tired of living like a blind man  
I'm sick of sight without  
a sense of feeling  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no_

_it's not like you didn't know that  
I said I love you and I swear I still do  
And it must have been so bad  
Cause living with me must have  
damn near killed you_

_And this is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am  
This is how, you remind me  
Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"_

_yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no  
yet, yet, yet, no, no_

_Never made it as a wise man  
I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing  
And this is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am  
This is how you remind me  
Of what i really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry  
I was waiting on a different story  
This time I'm mistaken  
for handing you a heart worth breaking  
and I've been wrong, I've been down,  
to the bottom of every bottle  
these five words in my head  
scream "are we having fun yet?"  
yet, yet  
are we having fun yet_

_are we having fun yet_

_are we having fun yet"_

"Now, For lead singer, The Gryffindors think they know me. The Slytherins wish I was one of them. The Hufflepuffs are afraid of me. The Ravenclaws are a step behind me." Each group seemed outraged. "I belong to the brave and overly loyal. Gryffindor is my home, for now. Do you know who I am?"

The crowd was silent. One shouted, "Stephanie Winters."

"No. Anyone else?"

"Brittany Cameron?"

"No."

"I know who you are." A deep voice from the far left side of the hall said.

"You think you do. Come forward." Ginny called out to the voice.

The voice, now attached to jet black haired Gryffindor sixth year, approached the stage.

"So, Mr. Potter? Who am I?"

Harry climbed on the stage and slipped his arms around Ginny's waist. "I know who you are, Ginny." The voice whispered in Ginny's ear. "My Ginny, forever."

**~~~THE END~~~**

Author's Note:

Ok so, how did you like it? I really need a good name for this so if you have one, let me know.

I didn't mean to end it like this, but it just fit. I originally had it as Ginny breaking up with Harry, and going to Draco, but a friend told me that would be horrible.

I would like to thank: J.K. ROWLING, Cascada, Nickelback, Trapt, and Gabby, my little sister who gave me the idea.

Omega Overlord


End file.
